


Finding Serenity

by Ultra



Category: Firefly
Genre: Crew as Family, Drabble Sequence, Episode: s01e08 Out of Gas, Gen, Home, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: A collection of 9 drabbles, mostly inspired by Out Of Gas. How each member of the crew feels about finding a home and a family aboard Serenity; written in the order in which the crew first came aboard the ship.





	1. Mal

She weren’t exactly what I was expectin’, if I was really expectin’ anythin’ at all.

Fair few dozen in that yard I coulda chose from, but not a one of ‘em meant a thing.

Y’know them movies they make, eyes of a pair of young ‘uns meetin’ across a crowded room?

That’s kinda how it was, ‘cept no human woman never gave me such a feelin’.

I saw her, I knew she’d stick with me through thick and thin, keep me flyin’ as long as I took care.

Found her and named her all in a minute - my Serenity.


	2. Zoe

Soldiers follow orders. ‘S what I’d always done and forever meant to do.

Weren’t no war left to fight, but life was always the battlefield for us, couldn’t change that now.

Such a piece of fei-oo I ain’t never set eyes on, but Sarge had a vision and I had no use for arguing.

Said we’d keep flyin’, knew he’d hold to it, always knew that.

Was the name he gave her that had me hooked, all picked out ‘fore I ever set foot aboard.

Breathed her in then and felt the freedom the Captain talked of - my Serenity.


	3. Wash

She looked good, given all she’d been through.

A little damage maybe, but nothing I could’n’t handle - all very do-able.

Truth of it was, I was wanted to fly bigger ships, fancier ships, ships that’d pay more and be a damn sight safer than this well-worn girl.

Stepped out and stood dirtside starin’ up, realised I had no way to walk from her.

Left something behind the minute I turned my back on her; Zoe stole almost my entire heart right outta my chest.

The rest just longed for flight, and had been taken by her - my Serenity.


	4. Chapter 4

Can’t be right certain how long she’d been docked, loved her from the first glance though.

Weren’t about the boy, only about gettin’ aboard, truth be told.

Sure, I was happy enough to have my own engine serviced an’ all, he was built pretty good for a guy so dumb!

Weren’t him I thought on though, even when we was grapplin’.

I just wanted on this boat, wanted it so bad it hurt.

Captain asked if I wanted to fly, gotta be the easiest gorram question ever asked.

She is my good girl, then to now, forever - my Serenity.


	5. Jayne

Never much thought I was gonna get me a new family alongside a better job.

Work was for coin, coin was for booze, ammo, and gettin’ sexed.

Folks reckoned I was stupid; I ain’t so dumb as to be on the wrong side of a deal.

Seven percent from Marco or a whole lot more from Mal? That math I could do.

Stepped on over to their side and never looked back.

Always thought the money’d be good enough for me to leave someday; never happened.

Don’t know where I’d go to anyhow if’n I weren’t here - my Serenity.


	6. Inara

I suppose we were all running from something, in our different ways, even the Captain, although I’m sure he would always deny it.

Reading people, reading ships, it’s really all the same thing.

She and her crew were both a little worn around the edges, both needing a little something to bring them together, make them a home and a family.

I signed on to help them, little knowing how much I would be healed myself.

My intention was never to stay for very long.

I do consider leaving, but cannot imagine life away from here now - my Serenity.


	7. Book

The sweet girl outside the homeliest little ship I ever saw, only thing brighter than Kaylee’s parasol was her smile.

Immediately, I was drawn to this family of oddities, unknowing of what it would really mean for me.

They say what’s past is prologue, what is to come therefore must be our destiny and greatness.

I sought escape, redemption, adventure, sanctuary; all these things and more were to be found here.

Life is rarely ever simple, and aboard such a boat, alongside such a crew, I faced trials enough, but she was indeed my only true home - my Serenity.


	8. Simon

We needed an escape, by any means necessary.

The small Firefly class seemed the best place to hide.

The crew I envisaged as being upon such a vessel were unlikely to respect the government, and unlikely to suspect me.

I sought safe passage for myself and my sister, no more, no less.

What we found was work, family, a place to belong in a way I never thought possible.

A million miles from the lifestyle I had become accustomed too, I never expected to fit in, and yet in time I found the strangest sense of belonging - my Serenity.


	9. River

Unfortunate entrance; scared them, scared herself.

Metal walls shook, echoed screams; crawling into an unfamiliar world of staring eyes and angry souls.

Too many words and thoughts and all at once, always all at once, and even genius cannot calculate the mass.

Later is better, when warriors fight, doctor works, engine hums and they fly on golden wings, out in the velvet black.

Darkness never goes away, never really goes anywhere, and blue always haunts her, but the sun does shine, and she walks and talks...

She functions as a girl, and this is her new home - her Serenity.


End file.
